


Partners

by Heaven0312



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven0312/pseuds/Heaven0312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco's work partner is taken by rogue Death Eaters, he must help find and protect her. But, will he be able to save her soul and find sanctuary with her, or will this be her demise....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Draco was working overtime. Again. If he had to do one more extra shift he would walk out and slam the door for good measure. Well that was what he kept telling himself, but of course he never would. Hermione had been gone for three weeks now, missing, presumed dead.  
Death Eaters.  
The words had been racing around Draco's head, he knew there were death eaters still out there, but how had they got her. Hermione had the best wards on her apartment, and she hadn't been seen in public since going home from work at auror department, at the ministry, on 24th of June. It was now the 14th of July. Of course Harry and Ron had had a full team of aurors searching for her everyday, but they were giving up hope.  
Draco tried to tell himself that he was just tired of doing double the paperwork, but he was actually missing her company. It didnt help that since he was partnerless he was unable to go on his usual missions. There was also a deep underlying sense of guilt and anxiety in him because he had come to care for her, though he would deny it at every opportunity. She had saved his arse more times than he could count, but he had her back in return, and he felt protective of her, even though she could handle herself better than anyone he knew.  
Wherever she was, Draco just hoped and prayed she was alive and unharmed, though that definitely wasn't the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's POV on how she was captured and life as a slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this xxc

She felt peaceful, as if she was floating on clouds. Though of course she was far from it. Here she was, the once proud Hermione Granger, brains of the golden trio, lying on the floor convulsing under the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione still couldn't believe it, how had she escaped a lifetime in Askaban? However that was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment, as she lay there, scarcely able to differentiate one curse from another. However she never screamed, or begged for mercy, it wouldn't even be with her last dying breath that she showed weakness.   
She had been passed around the Death Eaters as if she was some common prostitute. The Death Eaters was spread out across the country, living in mansions under fidleus charms. There was a group of captives like her, being passed from one Death Eater to another. There were mostly innocent muggles who would eventually be killed, but there were some squibs and a handful of muggleborns. She never really saw any of them anymore, and she was glad. The first day she had seen the whole group, and they had seen her, expecting a cunningly dangerous escape plan, however that definitely wasn't the case. She had been beaten and tortured, just to show that she was weak, and crush their hope. But she never made a sound, not one, and she was proud of it.   
The day they had taken her was relatively normal. She been to work with Draco, written her weekly reports, owled some people and flooed home. But, waiting for her at home had been an owl from Kingsley, the new minister for magic, informing her that her parents had died just yesterday in a fatal car crash, and had died instantly. After the war, she had been unable to return her parents memories, so had called in a favour with Kingsley for the ministry to keep tabs on their health and whereabouts. She had been distraught. How ironic that after everything she had done to protect them from wizards, they had died in a mere muggle accident. How anticlimactic. She had been stupid and foolish, rushing out the house wandless and not on guard. She had been snatched merely 3 minutes later. She hadn't even seen it coming.  
Hermione had been to busy recollecting the incident, that she hadn't even realised that Bellatrix had finally stopped and stormed out the dungeon. Mostly she was being tortured for their own sadistic pleasure, but they still wanted info on Harry. She never relented though, she would never give them information.   
Just then Rodolphus walked in, a sad look on his face. He knelt down next to her, stroking her blood matted, knotted hair gently as he spoke softly into her ear. "You know Princess, this can all stop if you just tell us about Potter. You won't be given to anyone else, just stay with me, and we can live here together in peace. You know i hate seeing you like this, all ugly and bruised."  
She shuddered at his words, hoping that he would leave.  
It was pitiful to watch when a slave fell in love with one of the Death Eaters, but it was just pathetic, when a Death Eater fell in love with a slave. And that was what had happened here, as if Hermione didn't have enough to deal with.   
Rodolphus grasped her gently, pulling her into sitting position as he kissed her neck, no doubt leaving ugly marks. He spoke to her again, "I have to go now Princess, sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."   
She shivered violently as he walked out of the dungeons, leaving Hermione praying for Harry or death to free her.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke to a strange tapping noise at his window. What was it? He opened his sleep-crusted eyes and rubbed them, picking up his glasses from his bedside table. Just then Ginny awoke, yawning loudly and stretching. "What's that bloody noise?" She exclaimed loudly. Harry looked around to see a large tawny owl tapping at the window violently. He opened the window, letting the owl swoop in, presenting a scroll attached to its leg. It had a red ministry crest on, and, as harry opened it and soon realised, brought bad news. "So sorry love, there's been another Death Eater attack and Kingsley needs me, Ron and Draco to check it out and check for casualties." Harry was already dressing as he spoke. "Its fine Harry, just be careful. Love you!" Ginny shouted the last part as Harry entered the fireplace and flooed to the ministry.   
When Harry reaches Kingsley's office, Draco and Ron had already arrived and were hunched over an opened file. "What's happened?"   
Harry asked as he walked in the door. "Read the file," Draco threw the file at him, "muggle house broken into, casualties unsure but likelyand the Dark Mark spotted above it at midnight last night, but wards were up preventing entry untill half an hour ago. Curse breakers haven't had chance to go in yet, so we're on our own. Us three plus smith, washbrook and magil." Draco gave Harry the lowdown on the mission. Draco was buzzing with excitement, this is what he had missed since Hermione had been taken, but he knew he never would have felt safe with anyone else. They knew each other and their fighting styles, so worked well together, also he knew she was watching our for him and wouldn't just save herself.   
Gryffindor bravery.   
Then Kingsley spoke, "right, we're meeting the others at an apparation point roughly 5mins away from the house. The other houses on that street have been evacuated, so magic is all clear. Got everything?" They all nodded, " alright then, lets go."   
With a pop, they arrived. Looking around intently, Draco took in every detail. It seemed silent and still, if there had been Death Eaters, Draco highly doubted they would still be there. Soon they came to the house. It looked relatively normal, nothing to pick it out from the ordinary, except the crackling of dark magic that still lingered in the air. "Alright pair up, Weasly and Smith, Washbrook and Magil, and Malfoy and Myself. You all know the drill, if there are any casualties call for help. Don't split up and try not to disturb anything that could be used for evidence. Let's go." Harry barked out the orders, using surnames to detach himself from the others. This wasn't a friendly picnic, this was a dangerous mission.   
They entered the house, Draco and Harry sneaking into the front room. The room was full of dark magic residue, and gave off an ominous feeling. Then Draco saw it, "Potter you better get over here now." There on the wall was a message, clearly meant for them. 'IF YOU WANT YOUR MUDBLOOD BACK, BRING RABASTEN LESTRANGE TO MALFOY MANOR RUINS...' However this wasn't just it, it was written in thick, red blood that dripped from the wall, onto the lifeless bodies that lay below it; their throats were slit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione jerked awake at someone's touch. Unwanted fingers trailed up her leg and rested on her stomach, writing his name. She shuddered, her eyes shut trying to think of something, anything, else, laying there on the cold concrete floor on the dungeon. He lent down, pushing a small curl behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her temple, pulling a glinting knife from beneath his robes. Somehow she knew what was coming. A tear rolled down her cheek as she braced herself for the oncoming pain. "Oh princess, don't cry. You know you'll love having my name on you, showing everyone our love, marking what is mine. The others won't be able to lay finger on you."  
Rodolphus slowly pushed the knife deep into her stomach, embedding it into her flesh before carving an R. He continued this, writing his whole name as Hermione cried in pain. Then he knelt back and took in the sight before him. She lay there, broken, his named carved into her, the skin around was red and puffy and each letter dripped with a slow trickle of crimson blood that pooled and the floor around her abdomen. He had marked her as his.  
Oh she looked so delectable to him like this. Soon he couldn't control it. He lay on top of her kissing her lips forcefully, groping and touching her. She lay there, as if dead, not even fully understanding what was happening. The pain had numbed her. As if she were a shell of her former self. Soon the flimsy robe she had been wearing lay in a crumpled heap alongside his. He entered her, grunting and moaning, rutting into her. Soon he came, and pulled out of her, cum seeping from her, leaving her in pain and dead inside. He kissed her gently, running his hands up body. "I love you princess, I'll be back for more soon. " He left the dungeon with Hermione once more wishing for death.

Xxxxxxx

Hermione had somehow managed to pull on her robe and crawl into a corner, wrapped her arms around herself and crouched in a tiny ball, when she heard the raised voices belonging to Bellatrix and Rodolphus. She couldn't quite make out what was being said, but she knew Rodolphus was angry at Bellatrix for doing something without his permission.  
Just then Bellatrix stormed into the dungeon, slamming the door behind her. She held two cups and small pair of sewing scissors. She marched over to Hermione, muttering under her breath. She grasped Hermione by her hair, pulling her forcefully upwards, and cut a large chunk of her hair off, then put it one of the cups. She then grabbed Hermione's jaw and tipped the contents of the other cup into her mouth, forcing her to swallow. Hermione realised at once what it was.... Polyjuice Potion.  
Her features started changing almost immediately, her hair was now short and blonde, and her eyes a deep blue. Her face was more rounded, and she had shrunk, her breasts and her legs. She was completely different, but she couldn't work out why. "Listen here slut, you say one word, and you might be spending some time with Greyback. Understood?" Hermione simply stared at Bellatrix with boredom, not giving any agreement, "well you better, mudblood, because only this morning he told me of some of the wonderful things he wanted to do with you."  
With that Bellatrix grabbed hold of Hermione's hair once more and dragged her out of the dungeon, cackling madly. Hermione felt sick at the mention of Greyback. She had been with him once before, but had luckily only been forced to be with him for a day, because Rodolphus wanted her back. But, she had still had a taste of some of the sick and twisted things he liked to do. She only ever left the dungeon if she was being given to someone else. Maybe that would explain why Bellatrix and Rodolphus were arguing, but her appearance had never been changed. Suddenly, she felt the pull of apparation, and was sucked to an unknown location.


End file.
